The Love Diary of HiruMamo
by Anneistee
Summary: Captured HiruMamo moments. Drabbles and oneshots. A little bit language. You know Hiruma...


Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is not mine... bleh...

* * *

**Puff**

* * *

The sun shone brightly and the street was busy as usual. Cars and other vehicles kept passing by. Pedestrians were everywhere. They chatted happily but there were still some poker-faced businessmen here and there though it was Sunday. However, the street still looked very lively.

In the middle of the crowd, there was a girl who was wondering around since a while ago. She looked a little bit small in the middle of the crowd and had shoulder-length, jet-black, trimmed straight hair. Her round, innocent eyes actively surveyed the area, anywhere her sight could go. Sometimes, she tiptoed to further her view.

Finally, the wrinkle between her eyebrows ceased but a smile curved on her lips when she spotted an auburn haired girl in a pale pink blouse, waiting in a corner.

"Mamori!" She waved her hand in the air excitedly.

"Ayase!" The girl waved back.

-

"Ah, it has been months since we go out together like this. It has always been tough to meet you since we graduated junior high," the black haired girl, Ayase, chatted happily while walking alongside Mamori.

"Yeah, I almost didn't recognize you just now. You've lost some weight, have you? Are you sure you want to try the puffs I've told you about?" Mamori asked in a soft, motherly tone while smiling gently.

"Of course! I might have to wait for months to do so if I don't go now," the cheerful girl answered.

Both girls strolled along the pavement, passing various shops while chatting lively. Once in a while, men and boys spun their head towards the two girls, to be more specific, towards Mamori who undeniably had been granted beautiful feature from her mix of Japanese and half American blood. To be honest, she always got looks, whistles, confessions, and love letters from boys but those never got into her head. She had always stood firmly on the ground and stayed true to herself and everyone around her. Those were what made her likable.

"Here we are," Mamori stated when they arrived upon a bakery which was called 'Kariya'. The bakery had the whole wall tiled nicely. Slowly, Mamori stepped forward towards the counter, only to be greeted by a familiar, poker-faced 'demon'.

"Hi-Hiruma!" She stuttered.

The blonde, spiky-haired Hiruma suddenly flashed his infamous devilish grin, almost as immediate as the blood rushing to Mamori's face.

"Oh, so you're stuffing on puffs secretly behind us?" He teased with a cocky smile on his demonic face. Ayase just watched the boy in the black shirt wonderingly. Mamori is not the type of girl who really hang out with boys, isn't she?

Mamori's face went to a deeper shade of red at the question. Her brows knitted together when she protested, "I did not! I was just… well, just…"

Amused at the boy who succeed in making her usually calm and wise-like friend blushed and stuttered like that, Ayase started to think hard until she found a conclusion and shouted excitedly, "Oh my god, Mamori! I can't believe it! You finally have a boyfriend!"

Mamori immediately turned to her friend to explain the misunderstanding.

"No, Ayase! You've misunderstood! He was just a-"

"Oi, you fucking fatass! How long are you gonna take?" Hiruma suddenly shouted rather rudely to his loyal companion who had a round, pointy head, cutting Mamori's weak voice.

"Sorry, I'm coming now!" The so-called 'fatass' answered while running towards him with puffs-filled plastic bags in both his hands.

"See you tomorrow," he purposely led the misunderstanding even further. Once again, he flashed a demonic grin to her before leaving the place.

"Wow, I didn't know that you had such a WILD taste in men, Mamori!" Ayase said between anticipation and amusement. Before Mamori could have the chance to explain, she continued, "You don't have to be embarrassed, Mamori! It's good to have a boyfriend! I'll be rooting for you! And I'm sure our other friends will too!"

"I told you it's not like that!"

She knew that she truly, truly needed to explain the whole thing.

* * *

I made Ayase up.

Hehe, I love it when Hiruma teases Mamori. When he does, he doesn't seem cold-blooded or evil or cruel like he always does but just plain naughty. And I don't think there are any others who make Mamori blushes (or tease her), whether they can't or just don't want to,** I think**.


End file.
